


Just Another Shitty Day

by MUTTLESSBREEDING



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: First Time Meeting, M/M, pre-teen eric n dylan, super rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUTTLESSBREEDING/pseuds/MUTTLESSBREEDING
Summary: “Jesus, Jacob shut the fuck up,” with that, Dylan abruptly turned to face Eric, “sorry about my friend, here. What were you trying to say?”Eric crookedly smiled, feeling weirdly shy. “Well, uh, I was thinking…”By the time Eric had finished telling them about his idea, both Dylan and Jacob were on board.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Kudos: 10





	Just Another Shitty Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> super rushed, hardly edited, and the dialogue sounds like it came directly out of Riverdale.

Eric trotted back into the Middle School with the other kids that were in his gym class, staring at the ground. He had the school nearly memorized and quickly found his way to his class after shoving his shit into his locker. They had to run around the school five times for gym, and all Eric wanted to do was go home. And since Eric didn’t have enough time to get changed, he just went to class. 

His last hour was Tech, which was mildly inconvenient. They never seemed to do anything fun. The only thing they did do was watch videos about airplanes and bridges. And Eric was already exhausted enough to collapse into a deep sleep. He needed something to give him energy, not help coax him to sleep. 

He plopped down on his chair, stifling a yawn.

Eric opened up his notebook, doodling a tank, and a few army people around it.

He continued to draw while students had begun to fill the class. It wasn’t until the tardy bell went off did he put the notebook away.

Mr. Patterson looked strangely excited, and he immediately started the day’s lesson once everyone was paying attention.

Eric didn’t mind Mr. Patterson, he seemed to be a good guy. His only real flaw was how hard he tried to “be cool.” One of the first things he had told the class at the start of the year was, “My name’s Mr. Patterson, but please, call me Mr. P.”

“Good morning everyone! Today, we’ll be working on a group project!” Some students groaned while others cheered.

Mr. P then went on to explain the project. 

“What each group has to do is make a completely functioning bridge only using spaghetti noddles and marshmallows.”

Some random popular girl with pink streaks in her hair raised her hand and asked if she could eat the marshmallows once they were done. Mr. P let out a concerned chuckle, “I mean if you want to? I’ve had them for like 3 years.”

A couple of students let out a few snickers while Mr. P continued to explain the project.

In the end, Mr. P told the class that he’d be picking out the groups. 

Most of the class was upset by this, but Eric was quite thankful. He didn’t have many friends, and the friends he did have had different classes than him, and he didn’t know anyone in his Tech class. 

“Three people to a group,” Mr. P said before listing off the groups. 

Eric didn’t pay attention to Mr. P, deciding that his group would have to come to him. 

A few minutes later, the kids that sat next to him moved away, replaced with two new kids. Eric recognized both of them, but he hadn’t ever talked to them. 

They were both boys. One with short, spiked ginger hair and chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to be one of the “jocks” with his stereotypical choice of clothing and the douche way he spoke. 

The other boy had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was pretty tall, especially for a 7th grader. He wore all black and didn’t seem like the type of kid to be friends with the ginger.

But by the way they acted towards each other, it was obvious that they were friends. 

The blonde seemed nice, though, Eric was pretty sure his name was Dylan. The other guy’s name Eric couldn’t remember. 

Mr. P gave everyone 20 marshmallows and 10 spaghetti noddles, and each group immediately sprung into discussing ideas. 

Dylan and the ginger were cracking jokes and trying to think up a perfect plan. Eric kept quiet, trying to think up of a good idea to share. 

Finally, he got an idea, one he found absolutely ingenious.

Eric opened his mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted by ginger.

“Uh, hey guys-”

“YOO- Dylan- what if we to…” Dylan was looking at his friend intensely, nodding when necessary, and overall seemed quite involved in the conversation. 

Eric decided to try again, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Guys-”

“Goddamn, why don’t we have more noddles it’d make everything so much easier…” 

“ _ Guys- _ ” 

“Maybe we should-” and just when Eric was about to give up.

“Jesus, Jacob shut the fuck up,” with that, Dylan abruptly turned to face Eric, “sorry about my friend, here. What were you trying to say?”

Eric crookedly smiled, feeling weirdly shy. “Well, uh, I was thinking…” 

By the time Eric had finished telling them about his idea, both Dylan and Jacob were on board.

“Eric, that’s a great idea! Seriously, dude, you’re a fucking genius!” Dylan gave him a big grin. Eric felt genuinely honored, he had thought no one in the class even knew his name. For fucks sake, he even started tearing up a bit. 

“I-I, uh, thanks.” Eric awkwardly cleared his throat, unable to keep eye contact with those intense ocean blue eyes. Dylan looked concerned for a couple of seconds, before turning to look at Jacob, who was already attempting to build the bridge Eric had suggested the blueprints too. 

With both of them distracted, Eric wiped the tears from his eyes, then he started to help with building their project. 

After class, Dylan followed Eric out, stopping the brunette outside the door. 

“Hey, you okay?” Dylan asked, that intense look in his eyes returning. Eric didn’t understand it, but something within him told him that the blonde in front of him was trustworthy. Something told him that they were meant to be friends. That they were meant to do something great. 

But at the moment, tears were reappearing in his eyes, and all he wanted to do was break down sobbing. 

“Um. I guess,” Eric sniffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the brick wall. He had been having such a shit day, it was kinda ridiculous. Then again, Eric had been having a pretty shit year. 

“You can tell me if something’s up,” Dylan pressed, acting as if they had been friends for years, although they had just met thirty minutes ago. 

Eric sighed, feeling grossly vulnerable. “Fine. I’ve just been having a really shitty day, and…” Eric huffed. He wasn’t very good at talking about his  _ feelings.  _ He wasn’t a touchy-feely person. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to know my name.” He glared at the ground, and to his surprise, he heard Dylan laugh. 

He looked up, and his gaze was greeted with a warm smile. 

“ _ What? _ ” Eric snapped, fighting the urge to return the smile. 

“S-sorry, it’s just funny. I’ve wanted to talk to you since the day I first saw you. I was just...well...too nervous I guess,” Dylan scratched the back of his neck, crookedly grinning. 

Taken aback, Eric had to take a few moments to recollect his thoughts. 

“Well, you should’ve, being the new kid sucks!” Eric playfully punched him in the arm. 

“Yeah, well. How was I supposed to know?” Dylan snickered, taking a step closer. Eric immediately tensed. The taller boy was in his personal bubble. 

Everything went silent- and for the first time, Eric realized they were the only ones in the hallway. There were only a few stragglers left in the school. 

Suddenly, Dylan’s hands were on his cheeks, and his thumbs were wiping away the tears that had unknowingly fallen from his eyes. 

And then Dylan was once again looking right into his soul. There was something in those eyes, Eric knew there was. He leaned in as if attempting to find whatever it was that was hiding in the murky water of his arure eyes. 

Another bell went off, this one warning students that buses were about to leave. 

“Shit!” Eric exclaimed, snapping out of his trance. Dylan stepped away. Eric gave him a panicked look, "I gotta go catch my bus!"

“C'mon, if we hurry we  _ might  _ be able to get there in time," Dylan told Eric, taking his hand.

So, together, the two boys ran to Eric’s locker, with Eric leading. Dylan grabbed Eric’s notebook while the brunette ripped his backpack out of his locker. They then rushed outside, only to watch as the buses drove away.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuckkk!” Eric wailed, kicking a random pebble. 

“Hey, if you need a ride home, I’m sure my mom wouldn’t mind driving you.” Dylan offered, and for a moment, Eric wondered if Dylan was actually an angel God had sent down to help him. 

“Holy shit yes. God, thank you so much,” Eric had to fight the urge to hug him. 

Dylan laughed, “no problem. You’re gonna have to come with me to my locker, though.” Eric nodded, and the boys walked back into the school. 

While at Dylan’s locker, they talked. They found out that they had five other classes with each other, and even lived only a few blocks from each other. They calmly walked back outside five minutes later. 

Once at Dylan’s mom’s car, Dylan explained to his mom what had happened (leaving out the “conversation” they had after class). Mrs. Klebold seemed to understand and told them both that she’d happily drive Eric home. 

They both slid into the backseat, leaving the front passenger seat empty. 

“Thanks,” Eric mumbled, shyly glancing at Dylan. 

“Of course,” Dylan smiled. 

They then talked about random things, school mostly, but also music and video games. 

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Eric’s house. Dylan got out with Eric and walked him to his porch. 

“Hey, before you go-“ Dylan pulled a sharpie from his trench coat pocket and wrote something on Eric’s palm. 

“Message me.” And with that, Dylan ran back to his mom’s car, this time sitting in the front, and they drove off. 

Eric stood outside for a little bit; he kind of felt like the protagonist in a rom-com. 

Later that night, Eric messages Dylan on AIM, and they stayed up until the early hours of the morning talking. 

[ **Rebldomakr:** hey im kinda tired so imma go to bed]

[ **VoDKa:** yea ok :p]

[ **VoDKa:** hey eric]

[ **Rebldomakr:** yea?]

[ **VoDKa:** we’re friends, right?]

[ **Rebldomakr:** of course]

[ **VoDKa:** hell yea.]

[ **VoDKa:** night reb]

[ **Rebldomakr:** night v]

[ **Rebldomakr signed off at 1:47am** ]

[ **VoDKa signed off at 1:52am** ]


End file.
